


I'm Dreaming Of A White Gristmas

by MutantofTime



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutantofTime/pseuds/MutantofTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave takes Karkat out for a Gristmas celebration on the new planet they created after winning Sburb. Karkat finds that he is actually quite fond of human customs. Especially the one they call mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Dreaming Of A White Gristmas

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot (for now). I might add another chapter later, New Years themed, possible smut. ;) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck uwu
> 
> Also, Merry Christmas everyone!! <3 (Or Happy Holidays if you don't do the whole Christmas thing :3)

The crowds are unreal and the cold is practically unbearable. You're not sure if you made the best decision when agreeing to go to this 12th Perigee's Eve thing with Dave. You don't care if it's called Gristmas now, you're still going to call it what you remember it to be. You also refused to hold hands with him, you had a reputation to keep up after all. Even if it meant risking getting lost in the crowd. Humans apparently had no understanding of personal space. You're bumping shoulders with everyone. Dave keeps looking back at you to make sure you're still there.

You tug your scarf more tightly around you with gloved hands, scowling as you ask, "Dave, remind me what the point of this is again?"

"It's a parade, man. Sparkly lights and shit, cool as fuck," he replies nonchalantly. You can barely hear him over the roar of the crowd.

"Yeah,  _cold_  as fuck," you mumble with a visible huff of breath.

"Lighten up, Kitkat."

You don't know how the hell Dave heard you.

"This is gonna be fun, I promise."

You roll your eyes. "Whatever. Who the hell even has a parade in the middle of winter?"

"Apparently these people. And dude, it's barely winter. This shit lasts for at least four more months around here."

You think Minnesotans are idiots. Dave only wanted to come here because America's number one mall was here and he apparently had Gristmas shopping to do. He dragged you along with him, and you only agreed because Kanaya advised it. You would've left by now had Dave not found out about the silly parade. Dave had assured you that you would be out of here by New Years, but he guaranteed you a place just as cold. New York City, apparently.

"You sure you don't want to hold hands? You're gonna get lost," Dave asks you. You shake your head in the negative. Again.

Sometimes you wish the new universe hadn't banished you here. Sure, the planet you currently resided on was an equal mix of Earth and Alternia, but it seemed to favor all of Earth's most famous capital places and countries. You didn't bother learning most of their names, because you had no desire to visit them. America was just fine by your standards, as long as you weren't in cold ass places like Minnesota or New York. You preferred to stay in Texas with Dave during the winter, or with John in California where it was warmer. Both boys had different ideas this winter.

John went up to Washington with Jake and Jade, and Dave dragged you here, but it was custom that all of you would meet up in New York on New Year's Eve. Rose, Roxy, and Kanaya always spent their winters in New York. Actually, they pretty much spent all there time there. That meant a lot of needless travel for you when you wanted to visit, but it wasn't too much trouble. It's not like you couldn't afford it or anything, not with all the money you had from the game. Yeah, boonbucks were currency here now. How cliche.

An elbow to your ribs pulls you out of your thoughts, and you realize that you aren't by Dave anymore. You crane your neck, but you can't see anything resembling the familiar coolkid. Your 5'4 frame doesn't allow that.

"Dave?" You call out. The crowd is too loud, you can't hear his voice, he can't hear yours. You call out louder, and again receive no reply.

You begin to panic, a cold sweat going through you. You're feeling really claustrophobic now, and you're spinning in circles looking mindlessly for Dave. The world doesn't stop for you, Time was never your aspect, you lost your Time. Dave was gone. People don't know this, they can't see your panic, they still push through the crowd. You almost get knocked over.

You should've held Dave's hand. He warned you about getting lost, you didn't think you'd be bothered. But the panicked tears in your eyes are telling you otherwise. The only person you know here is long gone, you're alone, you're lost. You don't know this state like Dave seems to, and now you don't even have him left. He's gone.

You push through the crowd, going in whichever direction feels right. Everyone's pushing against you, coming and going all directions, and you can't get your bloodpusher to slow down. Your tears feel hot on your frozen face, and you welcome the warmth, even though the air around you is cold enough to freeze the tears on your face, making it feel sticky and gross.

Eventually you break out of the crowd, finding an emptier street curb to sit on. You bury your face in your hands, trying to calm down and think rationally. You're startled when you feel a hand on your shoulder, and you turn to see who it is.

A human middle aged woman, brown hair peeking out of a furry hat. Her face is red with cold, and her jacket doesn't look the warmest.

"Can I help you?" She asks. She's probably a human mother, they carry that kind of concern a lot. Or she's just what they call 'Minnesota Nice'.

You wipe your face off as if to look presentable, answering, "I'm...lost I guess." It's embarrassing to admit at your age, but lying won't help you.  
"My friend...he..we got separated in the crowd. I don't know where he is."

The woman nods, a concerned look on her face. "Perhaps I can help you find him? What does he look like?"

You stand up. "Kinda tall..5'11 maybe? White-blonde hair, a red beanie and coat. Aviators," you tell her.

She nods and puts a hand on your shoulder, leading you through the crowd. She's taller than you, 5'9, you estimate. She can see better over the crowd than you can.

"Is that him?" She asks, pointing a short distance away. You stand on your toes and crane your neck to spot the person she's pointing at. You shake your head, it isn't Dave. That boy doesn't have shades on.

Before she can continue looking, someone grabs your ribs from behind, and you yelp and turn. A sigh of relief escapes you. It's Dave.

"Found him," you mumble to the lady, who nods and wishes you a Merry Gristmas before leaving. You can't stop yourself from hugging Dave, tears coming again.

"You asshole, you made me get lost, you left me behind. I hate you," you mumble into the shoulder of his jacket. He just pats your head and grabs your hand. You don't object this time, and let him pull you through the crowd just as you hear a band start to play.

He pulls you dangerously close to the edge of the curb. In your opinion, he's pushing pretty rudely against everyone in the crowd, but they don't make a huge deal about it. Just another douchebag tourist to them.

You stand on your toes to peek over the remaining line of people in front of you, trying to see what's going on. You can barely see the lights decorating the clothing of the band that's playing, but you think the lights look nice anyways. They're pretty and it makes the instrumentalists stand out from everyone else who is still crowding in the street. The sidewalks are absolutely packed, and even with the wintery cold, you feel warmer in the crowd. Your hand feels even warmer in Dave's. It makes you smile, just a little.

Dave has no trouble seeing over the crowd, and he points out the first decorated parade float to you.

"Dude Karkat look, how cool is that!"

You mumble a complaint about not being able to see it, "Yeah, I'm sure it would look really great if could  _actually_  see it."

"I can get us closer if you want," the Strider offers, looking for even the smallest gap in the crowd to slip through.

You shake your head, "Don't bother. If we moved any farther up, no one would be able to see  _anything._ It's impossible to see around you, Strider."

Dave chuckles, "Fair enough. But look at all those kids on people's shoulders. No one can see around them and no one's complaining."

You open your mouth to reply, but Dave cuts you off. "Say, that gives me an idea."

Dave stoops down. "Get on my back," he instructs.

"What?"

"Get on my back. I'm gonna give you a piggy back ride so you can see better."

"Dave, we aren't four years old. You are  _not_  giving me a piggy back ride."

"Sure we ain't four, but you haven't grown since you were four so I think you still have qualifications for getting a piggy back ride."

You punch his arm, "God, you are such an asshole!"

"Yeah, but I'm your asshole. I mean, you know. Best friend asshole. You're never getting rid of me. New Years Eve, you get to deal with me drunk. It's gonna be fun, ain't it?" he chuckles out.

You scowl again, finally climbing on his back. Because he's still stooped and looks ridiculous. "I swear to god if you pass out, I'm leaving you where you are."

He waves your comment off, "Yeah yeah. Just watch the parade, okay?" he negotiates, hoisting you up. You're awed by how the view changes from scratchy jackets and snowflakes to all of the beautifully decorated floats. As they pass by, you realize that some of them are even playing music, the flashing lights synced with it.

"This is actually pretty cool, Dave!" You exclaim, an excited smile on your face. Dave nods, his arms holding you tighter on his back.

"Told you it would be."

You whack his head with the back of your hand, but not hard enough to hurt. "Oh shush. Don't brag."

You know he's smirking without having to see it. You read him so well at this point.

As time goes by, you don't bother making conversation with Dave anymore, other than to point out a cool float. It's hard to hear him over the crowd anyways. You idly wonder if he's getting tired of holding you. It's not like you're the heaviest troll, but you aren't the lightest either. 120 pounds can feel heavy after you've been holding it for a while.

"Dave, do you want to put me down?" you ask. You can't help but feel self conscious about yourself.

"Hmm? Nah, you're fine. Only 10 minutes of this left anyways," Dave estimates, judging on the remaining floats that can be seen down the road. Right now, there are people in holiday light bulb costumes spinning around and dancing in front of you in the street. It's kind of funny, actually, and you laugh at it. Dave does his weird stoic laugh, the silent one where you can still see a hint of his smile. And if his shades are off, his eyes give everything away. You can read him like an open book even with the shades, but it's better when they're off. His eyes are the crack in his facade.

The remaining 10 minutes of the parade pass by quickly, and it's hell getting back to Dave's car. He insists that you stay on his back so you don't get lost in the crowd again, and you can't protest, just blush instead. You blame your pinkish-grey cheeks on the cold, but it's really more out of embarrassment. Dave feels more like a parent than your best friend.

You do eventually make it out of the crowd though, and into Dave's car.

"Wanna go get hot chocolate or something?" Dave asks as he starts the car.

"Sure," you reply. "Could sure use it after standing in the cold for that long."

"You liked it though."

"The lights were nice," you admit. "It's different from Alternia. We never did anything like that. 12th Perigee's Eve wasn't as big of a deal for us as Christmas is for you, I guess."

"If you haven't noticed, our Gristmas is still a mix of humans and troll's Christmas'. Don't think I haven't noticed the lusii decorations on our Gristmas tree."

"Yeah yeah."

Dave pulls into the parking lot of Caribou Coffee and gets out of the car. You follow suit, trailing behind him into the warm building.

"Hey, will ya fetch us a table?" Dave asks you. You nod, finding a relatively isolated table near the back. Dave comes back with a suspicious smirk on his face.

"What did you do?"

"I ordered us hot chocolate, duh. Now we wait," he says, taking a seat across from you. You scowl stubbornly. You're always questioning his antics.

Minutes later, the barista calls out, "Two hot chocolates for Mister and Missus Strider!"

You hiss, your face going red. "You fucking idiot," you insult Dave, though standing with him to retrieve the hot chocolate, blushing all the while.

"Mister and Missus Strider,  _really_?"

Dave nods victoriously. "Yep. I'm the Mister, clearly."

"Asshole."

"Love you too, Karkles."

You refuse to answer him, taking of sip of the scalding hot drink. When they say hot chocolate, they mean  _hot_. You're pretty sure you just burned off half your tongue. You haven't gone back to your table yet, Dave is just casually leaning against the counter. The barista doesn't mind, there really isn't anyone else in the shop. Dave begins chatting her up.

"So you work here every Tuesday night?"

"The schedule varies," she tells him matter-of-factly.

"Are they at least payin' ya extra for workin' the holiday?" Strider asks. You can tell he's flirting with her, as his Texan accent is barely audible in his voice. Just enough of a twang to make him sound sexy. Not that he doesn't sound sexy anyways, but you're fond of his accent. Not that you'd ever tell him. You aren't jealous that he never really uses it on you, only people he flirts with. Not jealous at all.

"Overtime pay, actually. It's pretty nice I guess. My family is in Illinois and I can't afford to visit him this year, so I don't mind working tonight!" The barista tells Dave with a cheerful smile. Her name tag gives her the name 'Tracey'.

"I could give you some holiday cheer to look forward to,  _Tracey_ ," Dave says, giving Tracey a charming smirk. She giggles and blushes, and you step forward, kicking Dave's shin in a not-so-subtle way.

"Ow, dude!" he complains, setting his cup down and rubbing at his shin. You didn't kick him  _that_  hard, he's just looking for attention.

You notice that Tracey is oddly silent, and her face is a significantly dark shade of red. You want to ask 'what', but you don't need to. Dave is still obsessing over his shin, so you follow her eyes. Upwards. Above you and Dave. Of-fucking-course.

A mistletoe.

You aren't too familiar with what Gristmas includes of human custom, but you aren't stupid enough  _not_  to know what the mistletoe means when two people are under it at the same time. Your own face is just as red as Tracey's now, and the Strider finally notices. He looks between the two of you. "What?"

You don't answer, and neither does she, so he follows your gaze.

"Oh."

A small pause. Tracey speaks up, "You know, Eric thought it would be funny to put that there. If only he was here to see it now," she giggles.

Dave gets back up on metaphorical feet. "Well Kitkat, can't let this opportunity go to waste, now can we?"

"F-fuck you, no way I'm kissing you under your dumb mistletoe," you object.

"Too bad," Dave answers, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you forward against him. You almost drop your hot chocolate.

"Dave, stop.."

"Shh, only kisses now."

You notice Tracey is absent. You sigh.

"Fuckass," you say to Dave before leaning forward. Dave meets you halfway, and you kiss. Sparks fly through you, the kind they talk about in movies, and you involuntarily shiver. A flash of light, and Dave pulls away. All too soon.

"See now that wasn't too bad, was it?"

You pull away, folding your arms and refusing to answer. That's when you notice Tracey again. With an old fashioned camera. She's handing Dave something.

 _Shit._  She got a picture. Dave is laughing about it. He sticks the photo in his wallet and gives Tracey a generous tip.

"Let's go, Karkat," he suggests, picking up his hot chocolate. You're sort of in a daze as you follow him out, giving a half hearted wave goodbye to Tracey when Dave does.

Once you both are in the car again, Dave seems a bit nervous. You don't blame him, you are too. But probably for a different reason.

"Hey Karkat?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you..like me? I mean..not just. In the friends kind of way?"

"Flushed," you mumble. There's no use in denying it. Your body language completely gave you away when you were kissing Dave.

"What was that?"

"I'm flushed for you, you idiot. No really, that's a stupid way to put it. Why do my quadrants always have to be fucked up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like...fuck. I human-love you, Dave. I want you as my best friend and I want you as my matesprit but you're also infuriating but-"

You can't rant anymore. Wow. You think that might have something to do with the way that Dave's lips have been magically attached to yours again. You like this new development.

"Shut up," Dave mumbles against your lips. "I get it. I love you too."

You pull back a fraction of an inch. "You really mean that?"

"Hell fucking yes, Vantas. I wouldn't lie to you like that."

"I guess we don't need a mistletoe, then," you reply before kissing Dave again. You tangle a hand in his hair. God, it's so soft. You love Dave so much.

He hums, and you can  _feel_  him smiling against your lips. He lets the kiss go on a few moments longer before pulling away again, breathless. You'd forgotten that you guys kind of need to breathe. Stupid.

"Merry Gristmas, Karkat," Dave tells you, grinning, even visible in the dark.

"Yeah yeah, Strider. You're so sappy."

"Say it back."

"I hate you."

"You love me," he argues. He doesn't have to, he's right.

"Merry Gristmas to you too, Dave."

"That's better."

You don't even have to think as you kiss Dave again. You think that maybe, just maybe, this might be the best 12th Perigee's Eve ever.


End file.
